1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and a computer-readable storage medium that control brightness of a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to light-emitting display devices such as organic EL (Light Emitting) display panels and liquid crystal display panels, display devices equipped with backlights (illuminating lights) are also utilized in terminal apparatuses such as mobile telephones. Terminal apparatuses also controls brightness according to the type of display device. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H08-327976, discloses a transmission-type liquid crystal panel where a backlight goes out after a predetermined period of time elapses from when the backlight for illumination is lighted up. The content of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H08-327976 is taken to be incorporated in this specification.